


Czyż to nie Damerony?

by snylilith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron nadał Finnowi imię. Ale nawet najlepsze imię wszędzie poza Pierwszym Porządkiem nie jest pełne bez nazwiska...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czyż to nie Damerony?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If It Isn't All the Damerons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800144) by [Meggory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggory/pseuds/Meggory). 



  
Pierwszy raz jest niepokojąco przypadkowy.  
  
Znudzony Twi'lek w wejściu do kantyny gapi się na niego beznamiętnie, nie zamierzając go wpuścić ani przerwać ciszy, która z każdą chwilą robi się coraz bardziej niezręczna.  
  
\- Dameron. Nazywam się Finn Dameron. - Finn oddycha z ulgą, kiedy bramkarz wskazuje jedną z otwartych szafek na broń i zapisuje dane na brudnym datapadzie.  
  
\- Zostaw tu blaster, odbierzesz przy wyjściu. - Twi'lek nie odrywa od niego wzroku, kiedy Finn chowa broń i zatrzaskuje szafkę. Dopiero kiedy broń jest zabezpieczona, otwiera drzwi do knajpy. Finn przeciska się koło hałaśliwej grupy stałych klientów, opuszczających właśnie lokal i pochyla się w niskim przejściu.  
  
Natłok ciał, futer, skór, materiałów i ukrytych pod nimi twardych płyt własnoręcznie zrobionych lub ukradzionych zbroi byłby oszołamiający, gdyby nie to, że mózg Finna skupił się całkowicie na czym innym. I właśnie na niego wrzeszczy.  
  
_Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, do diabła?! Nie możesz używać jego nazwiska! Jest jego! Nigdy ci go nie dał! NIE NALEŻY DO CIEBIE! ___  
  
Szturchnięcie łokciem w żebro, zbyt staranne, żeby mogło być przypadkowe, przypomina mu, gdzie się znajduje - i co tu robi.  
  
Nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy z właścicielem łokcia: wysokim Nooriańczykiem, krzywiącym wargi w wyrazie irytacji. Finn otwiera usta, ale Nooriańczyk potrząsa lekko głową, a jego błękitno-srebrne oczy wskazują krótko stolik na środku słabo oświetlonego pokoju. Siedzi tam już zgrzybiały starzec, zajęty układaniem pasjansa.  
  
Finn zajmuje miejsce twarzą w stronę drzwi i opiera swoje szerokie dłonie na blacie stołu. Nooriańczyk wybiera krzesło naprzeciwko.  
\- Kto cię przysłał? - pyta mimochodem, potrącając jedną z kart. Starzec burczy na niego i poprawia prostokąt flimsiplastu.  
  
\- Generał - odpowiada Finn, rozpaczliwie starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie i spokojnego. Czuje ulgę, że nie załamał mu się głos.  
  
Nooriańczyk pochyla głowę, ale nic nie mówi. Ponad minutę przy stoliku panuje cisza. Nie odwracając się od gry, starzec wsuwa kartę pod palce Finna. Chłopak nakrywa ją dłonią i z pomocą drugiej ręki wpycha do rękawa. Niezbyt subtelnie. Będzie musiał to poćwiczyć.  
  
\- Hej, jak się nazywasz? - Nooriańczyk wpatruje się w niego intensywnie, powstrzymując Finna w pół ruchu przed odsunięciem krzesła.  
  
\- Em, Finn - odpowiada, ale już nie potrafi się powstrzymać. - Finn Dameron.  
  
_Cholera! Nie jest twoje! ___  
  
\- Sporo słyszeliśmy o twoich... wyczynach - Nooriańczyk unosi brwi i wykonuje gest, który chyba oznacza wyraz szacunku. Finn sprawdzi to później. - A teraz zabieraj się stąd.  
  
Kiedy Finn się podnosi, starzec mamrocze:  
\- Niech moc będzie z tobą.  
Mówi z mandaloriańskim akcentem, jego głos jest szorstki od wieku. Nie odrywa wzroku od kart.  
  
Im częściej je powtarza, tym łatwiej przychodzi mu kłamstwo.  
\- Finn Dameron - mówi ochroniarzowi, a ten sprawdza coś na padzie i otwiera szafkę. Finn chwyta blaster i wpycha do pochwy w drodze do kosmicznego portu.  Sam nie wie, co go bardziej niepokoi: ostre krawędzie flimsiplastu, pełne zdobytych przez wywiad informacji na temat Pierwszego Porządku czy nazwisko Dameron, które może teraz nadwerężyć co najmniej połowę ze wszystkich jego przyjaźni.  


  
  
*  
  


Za drugim razem zdobywa wspólniczkę. Opowiada jej o bezczelnej kradzieży imienia, ponieważ nie potrafi nic przed nią ukryć, a ta sprawa męczy go od dwóch tygodni.  
  
Rey nic nie mówi, kiedy wreszcie Finn milknie, zagryzając wargi aż do bólu.  
__  
Proszę, powiedz coś dobrego. Tylko nie mów, że go zawiodłem. __  
  
Przyjaciółka otwiera usta, a potem zamyka je bez słowa. Jej niespokojne palce bębnią o krawędź szpitalnego łóżka. Jeszcze moment, boleśnie długi i cichy, a potem Rey pochyla się i go przytula.  
  
\- Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać. - Młoda lekarka przerywa ten moment czułości. Brzmi, jakby wcale nie było jej przykro. Zamyka drzwi, nie odrywając wzroku od datapada w ręku. - Mamy sezon na latających doktorów.  
  
\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiada Finn. Pogaduszki sprawiają mu przyjemność, od kiedy nikt mu ich nie zabrania ani nie rzuca karcących spojrzeń.  
  
Lekarka odwraca się, zaskoczona męskim głosem, po czym ze zmarszczonymi brwiami sprawdza coś na datapadzie.  
\- To nie ty jesteś umówiony na wizytę - zarzuca mu.  
  
\- To bym była ja - zgłasza się Rey, unosząc rękę i machając na powitanie.  
  
\- Więc co on tu robi? - Lekarka domaga się wyjaśnień. Język jej ciała wyraźnie mówi, że jest zirytowana i niezadowolona.  
  
\- Ja... - Rey opuszcza rękę, zaciska ją na podołku. Wbija wzrok w jasno oświetloną, białą podłogę.  
  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie była u lekarza - wyjaśnia cicho Finn, próbując sprawić, żeby ciągle poirytowana kobieta zrozumiała, jak ważne jest to, co właśnie powiedział. Twarz lekarki łagodnieje.  
  
\- Niech będzie, w porządku. - Rey podnosi głowę i rzuca kobiecie spojrzenie zza ciemnych firanek rzęs. - Naprawdę kochanie, w porządku. Nie będziemy się spieszyć. Może zostać, dopóki nie zmienisz zdania.  
  
Rysy Rey wygładzają się, a Finn posyła jej uśmiech. Jest bardzo dumny, dumny, że posiada taką odważną przyjaciółkę.  
  
Lekarka patrzy na datapad i wyciąga stylus.  
\- Dla porządku, jak się nazywasz?  
  
Opalona twarz Rey rozjaśnia się najszerszym, najradośniejszym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha jaki Finn kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- Dameron. Rey Dameron.  
  
_Może? Może to będzie w porządku, jeśli zrobią to razem? Może, jeśli Poe nigdy nie dowie się prawdy, razem łatwiej będzie im nieść brzemię kłamstwa? ___  
  
*  
  
Za trzecim razem Finn czuje, jak jego serce zamiera.  
  
Siedzi właśnie w jadalni, szturchając widelcem obco wyglądające sześcianiki - mięsa? Jakiegoś włóknistego, twardego warzywa? Jego doświadczenie kulinarne przed składało się wyłącznie z wojskowych racji żywieniowych i przesiąkniętego mikroelementami płynu zastępczego. Kiedy inni narzekają na nudne, powtarzalne menu oferowane przez wojskową kuchnię bazy, Finn przybywa na każdy posiłek pełen entuzjazmu i żądny przygód. Faktura sześcianów wymaga pewnego przyzwyczajenia, ale Finn chętnie spróbuje po raz kolejny.  
  
Rey za pomocą łyżki wyławia z rosołu maleńkie pomarańczowe kosteczki. Nie lubi jeść więcej niż jedną rzecz na raz; mówi, że wtedy zbyt wiele rzeczy na raz dzieje się w jej ustach. Kiedy Poe zobaczył, jak wybiera z potrawki ziarenka czegoś zwanego "ryżem", roześmiał się i nazwał ją "najwolniejszym smakoszem galaktyki".  
\- Ty jesteś pilotem - odpowiedział wtedy Finn. - Jesz tak szybko, że nawet nie czujesz smaku.  
  
Jeżeli nic się nie dzieje, siedzą z resztką posiłku na talerzach, udając, że ciągle jedzą i czekając, aż Rey skończy. Początkowo w czasie posiłków często była niespokojna. Zaczęła się uspokajać, kiedy Poe poszedł śladem insektów w jej pokoju i wyśledził, gdzie gromadziła owoce, po czym zapewnił ją, że jedzenie jest za darmo, codziennie, trzy razy dziennie. Finn pokazał jej, gdzie po godzinach można znaleźć w jadalni przekąski. Schowali trochę długoterminowych racji żywnościowych pod jej poduszką, z karteczką "Na wypadek, gdyby znowu podawali smażonego nerfa".    
  
\- Dostanę kilka dni urlopu - mówi Poe, wycierając usta chusteczką. Wydaje się, że lubi patrzeć, jak próbują nowych potraw, jakby był zatroskanym szefem kuchni. Często podsuwa im sugestie, czego powinni spróbować i ostrzega, kiedy zbliżają się do dań nieprzeznaczonych dla ludzi.  
  
\- Grantz mówi, że tu niedaleko jest jaskinia. Podobno są w niej świecące rzeczy - proponuje Finn. - Chciałbym to zobaczyć.  
  
Poe kiwa głową, zaciekawiony.  
\- Co o tym myślisz, Rey?  
  
Rey zamiera z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust, zamyślona.  
  
\- A niech mnie! Czyż to nie są Damerony? - Donośny, fałszywie radosny głos przerywa ich spokojny lunch. - Poe Dameron i Rey Dameron i Finn Dameron!  
  
Finn zamiera i chyba nawet jego serce przestaje bić, a ręka Rey drży. Zaraz porozsypuje swoje pomarańczowe kosteczki. Dwie pary oczu: czekoladowe i orzechowe, wpijają się w twarz Poe, który odsuwa się na krześle i zaplata ramiona na piersi.  
\- O co ci chodzi, Snap?  
  
_Nienienienie, tylko nie to..._  
__  
\- O nic, Poe. Tylko ta dwójka połowie galaktyki zdążyła już powiedzieć, że nazywają się "Dameron". - Snap Wexley wodzi pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem między dwójką winowajców.  
  
Finn podskakuje, a Rey o mało nie spada z krzesła, kiedy Poe wybucha donośnym śmiechem.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że są Dameronami, Snap! Nie wiem, w czym problem. - Ciągle się śmiejąc, Poe otacza ich ramionami i przyciska do siebie. - Kim innym mieliby być?  
  
Poe nie przestaje się uśmiechać przez kolejne dziesięć dni.  



End file.
